Darry's Girl
by pmcurtis
Summary: A year after the events of the bookmovie, Darry runs into an old friend who's looking at Darry in a new way.  Rated T for now...but rating may change later on...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

A year after the deaths of two of our closest friends, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston, things were finally beginning to get back to normal.

Although we were all hit hard by the events of last year, my youngest brother, Ponyboy, had the most difficult time coming to terms with losing Johnny and Dally and with moving on with his life.

I suppose it was because the kid had lost so many people he was close to in such a short amount of time.

But, finally, here we were, a year later, moving on with our lives.

My brothers hadn't changed too much in that year.

Sodapop, my middle brother, was still happy-go-lucky and reckless. I imagine he'll always be that way. He was still reeling from what his ex-girlfriend, Sandy, put him through, but though he didn't have a new girlfriend, he was having fun seeing a few girls without becoming seriously involved. I couldn't blame him for trying to protect his heart.

Ponyboy was starting to show an interest in girls now too. If ya ask me, it was about time. Like Soda, Pony didn't have a steady girl. Not yet. But I knew he had his eyes...and his heart...set on one in particular. And although he'd yet to tell me her name, he had mentioned, once or twice, that she looked real good in yellow.

As for me...I was still roofin' houses, still takin' care of my little brothers - well, mainly Pony, seeing as Soda would be 18 in about a month - tryin' to keep them outta as much trouble as possible (which with Pony wasn't a very easy task seeing as that kid seems to attract trouble same as a magnet attracts metal. He just doesn't use his head.), and not havin'  
much time to myself. Some things never change.

Not that I minded at all. I love my brothers more than anything. And just to be able to see Sodapop's infectious grins and Ponyboy's shy, innocent smiles made the fact that I'd given up my dreams all worthwhile.

I left the grocery store, alone as usual...

-Soda has no patience for shopping and I left Pony at home with strict orders to finish an essay he had due tomorrow but hadn't yet begun-

...after shopping for a weeks worth of food - Soda, Pony and I eat like horses...and when you add Steve and Two-Bit to that equation...well you can imagine my cart was brimming with bags -  
when I heard my name being called, hesitantly.

"Darrel? Darrel Curtis?"

I stopped walking to my truck, slowly turning around while wondering who on earth would be calling my name...and calling me Darrel.

Generally, when I'm called Darrel, it's by one of Ponyboy's teachers, or, worse yet, his principal - I told you he can't seem to stay outta trouble - or one of the social workers.

Good Lord, what now? I thought.

I never expected it to be who I saw.

"Sh...Sherri? Sherri Valance!"

Last I'd heard, she's gone off to college at NYU. She must have been back to celebrate Thanksgiving with her family.

God, she looked good.

"I thought that was you, Darrel", she said shyly.

"It's Darry. You can call me Darry."

"How're things goin', Darry? How's Ponyboy? I haven't seen or spoken to him since..." she paused, trying to find the words.

"Since the trial", I finished for her. "He's coming around, Sherri. It's been real rough for him though...first Mom and Dad, then Johnny and Dally. But he's comin' along fine. Actually smiling a lot more." I answered.

"And you, Darry? How're you? Still working to hard and managing to keep Pony in one piece?" she winked at me.

"I never get a break, that's for sure. That kid keeps me on my toes." I joked. "How do you like New York?"

"Well..." she began. "I love NYU...but New York is so much different than Tulsa and I missed my family far too much...so I'm transferring to Tulsa University." She said with a shy smile.

"It's always good to be near family..."

God, why was she looking at me like that?

"Well, I'd better let you get going...'sides, I've got some shopping to do. It was real good seeing you again, Darry. Say hi to Ponyboy for me...?"

"It was good seeing you too, Sherri. Sure...I'll tell him you said hello."

And, with that, she turned and walked away.

I sighed and watched her leave and had to shake my head to clear my mind.

Wow! That girl was something else!

I was loading the last of the groceries into the back of our old truck, still thinking about Sherri - and silently cussing myself for doin' so- when I felt a soft touch on my shoulder.

I turned to see Sherri, once again.

This time she was standing closer to me than before...and I had to catch my breath for a moment.

Get a grip, Darry, I silently chastised myself. It's not like you've never spoken to a pretty girl before...

"Um, Darry. I was thinking...well, maybe if you're not doing anything later tonight...well...I don't have any plans...and perhaps..."

"Can I call you?" I interrupted.

"I'd love that." She smiled, wrote down her number, and handed it to me.

"I'll call you tonight then...about 7?"

"Perfect." She blushed and she took off into the grocery store.

I glanced down at her number, which was burning a hole in my hand.

She'd written it with a pink pen.

I didn't have any idea how on earth to tell Pony about this.

But, I knew one thing...

I couldn't wait until seven!

**Hey guys...please read and review! The more reviews I get, the more quickly I'll post the next chapter. Be brutal if you hafta...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just a quick note to those who took the time to review chapter 1: enerjy2xs, chelleh, and_** **_fantoall...THANK YOU. I always thought Daryy and Cherry whould be great together, which is why I had to write this story. And just so everyone knows, Darry calls her Sherri (her real name) because I just can't picture him calling her something that all the kids call her. Enjoy the next chapter and please review..._**

**CHAPTER 3**

"YOU WHAT?!" Pony slammed his fist down on the kitchen table and glared at me before jumping to his feet and bolting to his room. I put my head down in my hands and groaned. I expected him to be upset, but I never expected this.

Soda, who was up gettin' a towel to clean the chocolate milk that had spilled when Pony struck the table, put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, Dar. It just came as aa shock to Pony, that's all. He'll get over it. You go on and talk to him...I'll get everything cleaned up in here."

I slowly made my way to my little brother's room and hesitantly opened the door. He looked so small sitting there, sulking on his bed - much younger than his 15 years.

"Whadda ya want?", he hissed.

"Pone..." I started slowly, fearing he'd get angry again and shut me out, "we really need to talk..."

But he cut me off mid-sentance, no big surprise.

"I ain't got nothing to say to you...or to that damn bitch you want to call!", he snapped.

"Watch your mouth, Ponyboy Curtis", I scolded, "or I'll have you in that bathroom washin' it out with soap again." I didn't holler...just kept my tone steady and cool.

Pony put his head down and I knew he was scared that I might actually do it. He hated having his mouth washed with soap, which is why he rarely cussed. Since our parents died, I'd tried to uphold most of their rules...and both Ponyboy and Sodapop knew they didn't tolerate cussin...and I wouldn't either. They'd both found themselves in the bathroom with soap in their mouths on more than one occassion in the past 18 months...just as they had when our parents were still alive...and though I hated doin' it, I owed it to Mom and Dad.

I walked over to him, gently putting my hand on his face and tilting it up so I could look into his greyish green eyes. I brushed back his long bangs.

"Pony...you may not have anything to say to me, but I have some things I want to say to you...and I need you to listen."

"Fine." he huffed, as he pulled away from me and flopped down on the bed he shared with Soda. "Talk then."

"Pone...you know I'd never do anything to hurt you..." I started, but he immediately interrupted, finally thinking of something he had to say to me.

"Then how can you even think about callin' her? Huh?", he spat.

And when I didn't answer, he continued.

"She wouldn't come see Johnny...she wouldn't talk to me after the trial! Shoot, Darry, you know she acted as if she didn't even know me!"

He was shaking now. I could see him fighting to hold back the tears.

"Why her, Darry? Huh? Why her?"

"Baby...you need to remember...and I know it hurts...that we're not the only ones who lost people we loved last year. Sherri was dealing with her pain the only way she knew how", I paused. "I thought you, of all people, could understand that."

And his tears started falling. I pulled my youngest brother into my arms and held him tightly, stroking his head gently.

"I know...I know", he managed to choke out. "but can't you call some other girl? Any other girl? Please?"

I had to stop myself from grinning as I answered him. "It's not exactly like I've got girls banging down my door, Pone. Well...maybe for you and Soda...but that's beside the point."

He managed one of his shy smiles and I continued.

"Look, kiddo, if you don't want me to call her, I won't. That's all there is to it. OK? I could never do anything to hurt you, you know that. I love you too much."

I toussled his hair and got up to leave. I still had bills to write out and some cleaning to do and I didn't want to get to bed too late. I had work early in the morning.

"Darry?" His voice was quiet, timid even.

"Hmmm?" I turned around.

It's 7:06. Weren't you 'spose to call her at 7:00?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you're late then...", he answered, a sly grin spreading across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"I didn't think you were going to call." Sherri said as we were sitting on the bleachers of the football field at our old high school.

We couldn't decide where we wanted to go or what we wanted to do, so that's where we ended up, drinking hot chocolate and talking.

"I didn't think I was gonna call either." I admitted, and then saw the look in her green eyes.

"I mean, I wanted to call...but, Pony...well, he was havin' a real hard time with it." I thought of my little brother's sly grin, and I had to smile. He's ok now though." I added.

"Well, Im glad." She turned away for a moment, seeming to collect her thoughts. "I like Pony. A lot. I've liked him since the night we met. But, Darry, when I was still in Tulsa and would see him in school and everything, I just couldn't bring myself to talk to him...he just brought back so many memories and I was afraid if I'd so much as said hello to him, I woulda started crying all over again." She looked deep into my eyes. "I'm past that now. A lot changes in a year."

"You don't hafta explain. Trust me...I understand. It was rough for all of us...and...well...sometimes Pony has a hard time remembering that it was rough for you, too."

I reached out and took her hand, entwining her fingers in mine. Glory, but her hand was soft.

"C'mon. Let's go for a walk."

We walked in silence across the football field, still holding tightly to each other's hands.

I closed my eyes for a moment, wondering if I was dreaming, then opened them when I was certain I wasn't.

God, it felt so right to be there with her. I never wanted this feeling to end.

Suddenly, she shivered. I hadn't realized how cold it was getting, nor did I realize she wasn't wearing a coat...only a sweater that fit her perfectly in all the right places... Get a grip, Darry, I thought.

I took my jacket off and placed it gently anround her shoulders.

"Here, try this. At least it'll help a little until we get back to my truck..." I said, taking her hand again to lead her to the parking lot.

But, she pulled me back.

"No. Darry, I don't want to leave just yet." She said as she gazed into my eyes.

I thought I would melt.

"I want to spend more time with you. I'm really enjoying this...the way we talk so easily and how when we aren't saying anything, it isn't awkward. But...", she put her head down, looking at the ground, "if you're cold then..."

"Cold? Nah... I ain't cold." I lied. I was freezing. And she had to have known it. But, as long as I didn't admit it then we could stay in the middle of that football field forever.

Suddenly she pointed to the sky behind me.

"Look! A shooting star!", she smiled.

"Make a wish, Sherri Valance."

She closed her eyes, making her wish and I couldn't hold back any longer. I leaned in and ever so gently placed my lips upon hers.

Her eyes opened immediately and she pulled back a little.

I put my head down, a bit embarassed, but I knew I had to say something.

"Didja make a wish?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, Darry... it already came true..."

And she leaned in and kissed me hard and deep.

I felt a rush of electricity jolt through my body and my knees went weak. I put one hand hand on her head and one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to me as our mouths opened and our tongues met for the first time.

My God, she tasted good!

I suddenly felt myself wanting more, so I slowly pulled myself away from her.

"Darry...please...is something wrong?" she moaned.

Wrong? How could she possibly think that something was wrong?

If I was any other guy I would have laid her down in the middle of that football field and...  
But I wasn't any other guy. And I had to keep my head on straight.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. It's just...it's just if I don't stop kissing you now, we're gonna end up doing something that I think we should wait to do..." I explained, getting it all out without so much as taking a breath. I was afraid if I stopped talking we'd start kissing again, and I knew if that happened, I'd lose all control. Control was all I'd had since my parents died - total control over my emotions - and I couldn't lose it now. Not with her.

"Sherri...I just want to take things slowly with you." I spoke gently and in the same tone I generally reserved for Ponyboy when he was upset. "I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I don't think I could ever have any regrets with you, Darrel Shaynne Curtis", she answered, gazing into my eyes.

I never like the sound of my name so much as I did at that moment.

I just looked at her...wanting so badly to feel her lips on mine...her tongue in my mouth again.

"C'mon, Darry...it's late...let's get you home and into bed...you've got work early tomorrow morning."

And we took off across the football field, our arms tightly wrapped around each other the entire way to the car.

Thank you, Ponyboy, I couldn't help but think. Glory, thank you kid.

I drove Sherri home, getting out of the car and walking her to the front door, brushing my lips sensually across her before saying goodnight.

"Are...are you going to call me again?", she questioned, timidly.

"How's tomorrow night...'bout seven?"

"I'll be waiting."

As I pulled up in front of my house and parked, I glanced at the clock in my truck. Four a.m.! Where the hell had all the time gone?!

I walked up to the door, noticing the lamp next to my favorite chair was still on and I hoped Soda wasn't up worryin' about me. That'd be a change, I thought, and I had to smile.

I opened the door as quietly as possible and was nearly tackled by Ponyboy as I tried to step into the house.

"Darry! Where were you? What were you doing?" He fired the questions at me, one after another, almost panicked.

"Whoa. Easy there. C'mon little brother, it's four a.m. and you need to get up for school in 2 1/2 hours. Get on to bed."

"Yeah? Well, you need to get up for work in two hours, so how about tellin' me why you're so late." He stepped back, folded his arms across his chest and looked at me exactly as I would have looked at him had he been the one who walked in the door at four a.m.

As if I had to answer my little brother. I smiled and answered anyway.

"Sherri and I were just talkin' and lost track of time, Pone." I told him as I ushered him off to his room. "Now, get to bed."

He touched the side of my mouth, rubbing a bit.

"What the heck are you doin', Ponyboy?"

"Just wipin' off the lipstick."

And with that, the kid turned and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Heard you got a single last night." Soda grinned tenaciously as I was finishing making breakfast.

"WHAT?!" I nearly choked on my coffee as I turned to stare at him.

"Hey...don't worry, Dar. Been there, done that..." and he cocked an eyebrow.

How this kid brother of mine could have so much energy first thing in the morning was beyond me. Maybe I should switch to chocolate milk for breakfast...or try some grape jelly on my tomato and egg sandwich, I actually found myself thinking. Soda continued to rattle on, not even realizing I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

"...a home run. Anyways, I'm gonna go wake Pony up." and he bounced down the hall toward their bedroom.

As I was putting breakfast on the table, Pony came moping into the kitchen, followed closely by Sodapop, who, in his socks, decided to attempt ice-skating down the hall.

I knew it was gonna happen before it happened, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Soda lost his balance, went barrelling, his arms flailing, into poor Pony who never saw it coming, and they both landed in a pile at my feet.

I just shook my head and smiled. I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without my brothers.

"Morning, Pone." I offered.

"Yeah." he managed, holding his head and glaring at Sodapop. Pony sure does hate mornings.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Ponyboy." Soda said, a lopsided grin on his face as he attempted to help Pony to his feet.

"Whatever." And they both came crashing down again as Soda's foot slipped from under him. I helped them both up by their arms, and we finally sat down for breakfast.

As if on cue, the front door slammed.

"Morning Curtis'!" I swear, Two-Bit can smell food a mile away!

"Hey Two-Bit!" came Soda's cheerful reply. "Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." he answered as he pulled up a chair and helped himself to pancakes and eggs.

"Darry..." Pony began slowly, "I don't think I can go to school today..."

"You feelin' ok, Pone?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Just tired is all." He yawned, to prove his point, I suppose, and rested his hand on his head. "No surprise, seein' as I was up til 4:00am waitin' on you..." he grumbled.  
Two-Bit looked at me and I knew he'd eventually hound my brothers for all the info about why I came home so late. I decide to forget Two-Bit and concentrate on Ponyboy.

"Maybe we should ground Darry...huh, Pone? Whadda ya think?" Soda winked at me, bouncing up and down in his chair. "How's two weeks?"

I'm thinkin' I should ground you for two weeks , little buddy, for comin' in at 2:30 Saturday morning..."

Soda's face flushed as Steve walked into the kitchen. "Aw, c'mon, Dar. I already toldja that Stevie and I lost track of time." He pouted as he stole back the bacon that his best buddy had just stolen off his plate.

"Well, you best be aware of what time it is the next time you and 'Stevie' are out playin'...or you will be grounded for two weeks."

"So...does that mean I can stay home from school...?" Pony tried again.

"No, little man...you're goin to school today. It's your last day before Thanksgiving break...and besides, you gotta hand in your essay. Doesn't it count for 1/3 of your semester grade?"

His eyes went wide.

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!"

The poor kid nearly jumped when I hollered his full name. I guess he knew he was in trouble.

"Dar, listen...I just got busy last night...you know how it is...Two-Bit jokin' around, Steve and Soda wrestlin...and...and...by the time things calmed down, I started worryin' about you..."

I couldn't believe he was tryin' to get out of this.

"And you've known about this theme for how long now?" When he didn't answer, I continued. "At least a month, huh, Ponyboy? Go to your room."

"So I ain't goin' to school?"

"PONYBOY. ROOM. NOW."

He trudged off, his head hanging, probably wondering how long I'd ground him for.

I let him sit in his room, hopefully thinking about why he was there, for a good ten minutes, while Soda, Two-Bit, Steve and I finished our breakfast. Nobody said much after I sent Pony to his room. They all hated when he was in trouble, but Ponyboy certainly had a knack for finding himself in these predicaments more often than not.

I went into his room to try to get the kid to understand.

"Pone..." I began, "you've had over a month to work on this theme...it shoulda been finished three weeks ago, at the very least." I was trying to control my anger. Pony's grades had faltered considerably since the deaths of not only our parents, but also Johnny and Dally. Pony was smart, but he just diin't seem to care much about school lately.

"I know." He barely whispered, looking defeated. I suddenly noticed how tired he did look and guiltily thought about coming in at 4:00am. "OK...then get back into bed and get some sleep...you were up real late worryin' about me. I'll call you out sick and you can hand that theme in on Monday."

He looked up at me through his long bangs. "Thanks, Dar.", he smiled.

"Thanks nothing, little man. You're grounded for two weeks - school and home- and no tv either. And that paper had better be finished by the time I get home form work tonight."

"It will be. I promise."

"Good. Now...get on into bed."

"Darry?" he asked, as he was crawling under the covers.

"Yeah?"

"You like Cherry, Dar?"

"She goes by Sherri now, kiddo. And to answer your question... I think I could."

He smiled. The first real smile I've seen on his face in a long time.

"Well, don't be that late again", he yawned, as his head hit the pillow and his greenish grey eyes closed.

"Sleep tight, little brother."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

"You goin' out with Sherri again tonight, Dar?", Pony questioned without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yup, little man, and this time I want you in bed before I get home."

"What? Why? It ain't a school night..." he started to argue, but I cut him off immediately.

" 'Cause you're grounded." He opened his mouth to say something else about it, but I continued, "And 'cause tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I'm gonna need you up bright and early to help me in the kitchen - if you don't want green pumpkin pie, that is." I added, glancing at Soda.

"Wouldn't be traditional if it wasn't green, huh, Pone?" Soda grinned. Pony smiled at him

"OK, guys...I gotta take off or I'm gonna be late. Soda, remember, Pone's grounded - inside all night, bed at 10:00, and no tv for him...and, Pony, if you so much as give Sodapop a hard time, I'll skin ya. Understand?"

"Yeah.",he said sullenly, his head down, then looked up at me with a twinkle in his eye, "and if you come in at 4:00am again, me and Soda here will skin you. Understand?"

"Yeah." I had to grin, then I leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Quit it." he barked as he pushed my hand away.

"See you two later." I called, as I headed out the door.

I couldn't wait to see Sherri again. I'd been thinking about that girl all day...and each time I thought about her, my heart would beat a little faster. I couldn't wait to get to know everything about her...from her favorite flavor ice cream to what time of the day she was born. And I intended to take the time to get to know her.

I drove as quickly as traffic would allow me and arrived at her house within 20 minutes. I hastily made my way to the front door and rang the bell.

My stomach plummeted when the door opened and I stood face to face with Sherri's father. I maintained eye contact and I put my hand out to introduce myself.

"Hi, Mr. Valance", I began timidly, then quickly regained my composure, "I'm Darrel Curtis...Sherri and I have plans tonight and I'm here to pick her up."

He took my hand in his and shook. "I remember you from the trial", he said coolly, as he looked me over. Suddenly jeans didn't seem like such a good idea. Relax, Darry, I thought to myself, he's just used to them South side boys...the boys with no control. "Sherri will be ready in a few minutes. Come on in."

It was never so difficult for me to take a step forward as it was at that moment.

"Would you like a drink, Darrel?" he asked, curtly, as he poured himself a bourbon.

"No. Thank you Mr. Valance." I tried to be as polite as possible. "I don't drink. Even if I did, I'm driving tonight, so I'd have to decline."

He just nodded his head.

I suddenly realized just how young I was. After playing "Dad" to Sodapop and Ponyboy since our parents died, I was actually starting to think of myself in those terms. Shoot, it didn't seem as if I was their big brother anymore. I was the one who made the rules and enforced the rules, had food on the table, made certain they went to bed at a decent hour and woke up on time for school and work. I set their curfews...and grounded them for breaking the curfews. But, standing there with Mr. Valance, I knew he didn't think of me as an equal...no matter what I'd been through with Pony and Soda. No. He thought of me as a boy from the North side of town, who was interested in his "little girl".

I sure hoped Sherri would hurry.

"Hey, Darry!" Sherri called as she bounded down the stairs. She came up to me, giving me a quick hug before turning to her father. "Daddy, I guess you've met Darry."

"We've met. Be home at a decent hour, young lady."

"Ok, Daddy." and she quickly kissed him on the cheek

"C'mon...let's go, Darry" She said as she took my hand to lead me out the door.

She was taken aback when I didn't budge and instead stuck out my right hand.  
"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Valance...and I look forward to seeing you again..."

He gripped my extended hand, harder than was necessary and replied, "Have her home fairly eary tonight, Mr. Curtis."

"I will, sir. I will."


	6. Chapter 6

DARRY"S GIRL CHAPPIE 6

After leaving the house, I opened the car door for Sherri. It was a nice night out.

Getting in the driver's side, I paused to look at her. "You look beautiful tonight," I told her.

"Thank you," she blushed prettily. "Where are we going?" Sherri asked shyly.

"Ummm well I hope you don't mind, but I thought …I mean I wanted to spend some time alone with you, so I made a picnic. I know it's a little chilly out, but…..," my voice trailed off.

"I think it's a lovely idea. A Thanksgiving picnic," she said giggling a little. Pulling away from the curb, I held out my hand until she laced hers with it. I headed out to the lake; the evening was cool, but luckily not to cool.

Once there we fed the ducks, talked quietly about anything that came to mind and took a walk as the sunset and the stars came out to greet us.

I feasted my eyes on Sherri. I desperately needed to touch her, to run my fingers through her red hair, feel the soft skin I knew she was hiding under the nice shirt she wore. I didn't though because I knew one touch would not be enough.

Finally we found a nice spot and sat down. I placed the picnic basket beside us.

"Ponyboy made dinner for us," I told her pulling out ham and cheese sandwiches, chips, chocolate cake and hot chocolate.

"I think it's the best picnic I've ever been on," Sherri said tenderly. "How are Pony and Soda doing?" she asked as I handed her a cup of cocoa.

"They are both doing better, but it's so different now. I don't normally have time for dates and such. Sherri, it's so hard trying to balance everything out. Work takes up so much of my time and what's left goes to my brother's, however, I find myself wanting you to be in there somewhere. I want to spend more time with you," I admitted.

"Ponyboy should come first," she told me softly knowing that my family was important to me.

"Exactly, but there has to be more," I glanced toward the water. She took my plate and set both of them aside. I pulled her to me and we kissed passionately. When we parted, my eyes stared deeply into hers for a long moment.

"Do you want kids Sherri?" I asked stunning her because I know she wasn't expecting it.

"Someday I do," She whispered leaning against me. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do after Pony is through college and I meet the right woman," I told her. We watched the water, I was leaning against the tree and Sherri raised her face for my kiss that went on and on. Her tongue traced my lips until I opened them to her and I tasted her sweet mouth. I finally had to pull away.  
"No, don't stop," she begged.

"We have to Sherri, before we lose all control," I told her raggedly.

"Why, don't you want me?" She asked quietly.

"Oh Sherri," I whispered stroking her hair. "God, yes, more than anything, but I want to do this right. I don't have time for games and I don't want to mess something up that could turn out to be a great thing with us," I explained.  
"I understand, but can you hold me for awhile?" She wanted to know.

"Of course for as long as you want me to," I replied before we grew quiet and watched the stars.

It was 11PM when I pulled up outside her house. I walked her to the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Sherri said.

"Your welcome, thanks for going with me. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked since it was Thanksgiving.

"I'd like to. Mom has a big dinner planned, but I can get away around 5 though," she smiled at me.

"I'll see you then," I kissed her on the cheek and walked back to my car.

When I got home Soda and Steve were still up, but no sign of Pony.

"Where's Pony?" I asked walking in the door.

"He went to ed awhile ago," Steve answered.

'Hey Superman, how did it go?" Soda asked his brown eyes twinkling.

"Fine, I think I'm going to turn in now. Don't stay up too late," I said on my way down the hall. I stopped and checked on Pony, who was sleeping peacefully.

"We won't," they called back. Half an hour later silence settled over the house.

I was actually humming when Pony stumbled into the kitchen the next morning.

"I guess you had a good night," he said sitting at the table.

"Yes, I did. I already got the turkey in the oven. Sherry is stopping by around 5," I told him watching Pony's reaction and hoping my little brother didn't throw a fit.

"Are you happy dating Cherry?" Pony wanted to know.

"We've only had a few dates little one, but yes I am very happy," I was quiet a minute studying Ponyboy. "Pony, is this all right with you?" I asked gently.

"It bothered me at first, but I'm glad that you found someone to be happy with," he said standing up.

"Go wake Sodapop up, we still have a lot to do today. Pony, don't pick a fight with Steve today," I told him sternly.

"I won't Darry," he promised heading to the bedroom. I followed and stood just outside the door.

"Soda, wake up," he jumped on the bed.

"Go away Pony," Soda mumbled sleepily.

"Darry said to get up. Steve and Two-Bit will be here soon," Pony sat on the bed.

"Are you okay Pony?" Soda asked sleepily.

"I don't know Soda, I still miss Johnny," he cried.

I started to step into the room, but Soda held up his hand to stop me.

"I know you do kiddo, you probably always will, but Johnny wouldn't want you o be sad," he pulled our younger brother into a hug.

"Let's go help Darry," he suggested knowing as I did that Pony needed to be kept busy. I met Soda's gaze and smiled before hurrying into the kitchen so Pony wouldn't know I'd heard them.

"Breakfast is ready," I called setting plates on the table.

"Darry, Pony and me will help straighten up the house so we won't embarrass you," Soda said mixing grape jelly with his eggs.

"You guys don't embarrass me," I said staring at them. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because Cherry is a soc and she's coming here," Pony mumbled around his food.

"I don't care who is coming here, I am not ashamed of my family or home. If Sherri has a problem with you, which she don't, then it will be dealt with," I assured them finishing my coffee.

The rest of our morning was spent cooking, cleaning and after Two-Bit arrived goofing off. Around 1PM Steve showed up and soon after that Dinner was on the table. I insisted that each of us say what we were thankful for.

"Pony, you start," I commanded as we joined hands.

"I'm thankful for you and Soda," he murmured.

Soda went next. "I'm thankful for my brothers and good friends."

"I'm thankful for my family and friends," Two-Bit said.

"I'm thankful for my friends," Steve said as all eyes turned to me. I squeezed Pony's hand, clearing my throat.

"I'm thankful for my family, friends, old memories and new beginnings," I told them in a strong voice.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Ten minutes later, I stood to carve the turkey.

While I wasn't as good a cook as Mama had been, I did an okay job. There were heaping bowls of mashed potatoes, green beans, cranberry salad, gravy, and piping hot rolls. I smiled at Pony and he sort of grinned back.

I know he was having a really hard time, I just didn't know how to help him.

We had a good dinner, but I noticed as the day wore on that Ponyboy grew quieter and his body language changed completely. Even though I told him not to, he picked two fights with Steve, and even Soda was getting disturbed by it. I finally told him to sit down and stop it. When five o'clock rolled around, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Sherri standing there holding a pie. She was wearing a blue skirt and a soft white sweater. Smiling I invited her inside. Handing me the pie, she sat down.

"It's apple. I hope you like it. I made it this morning," Sherri told us.

Soda took the dessert from me and went to the kitchen.

"We love apple pie," he said with his usual grin.

"Hey Pony, how are you?" she asked quietly.

I stared at him until he mumbled an answer.

"How was your day?" I asked her to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It was all right. There are always a lot of people at Mama's dinners, so it was loud, as usual."

I sat beside her and she leaned into me. Pony's eyes widened as she gently kissed me before leaning back, and the look he shot me was pure evil when I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Soda brought two plates of pie. He handed one to Sherri and the other one to me. After giving Steve and Two-Bit each a slice, he served Pony and himself.

I took a bite and savored the sweet taste. It was delicious; Pony however sat there glaring and refused to try it.

"Pony, is something wrong?" Sherri asked watching him.

He took a deep breath, "Nothin's wrong," he said and then because that sounded too cold, he added "I'm just not very hungry right now. I'll eat it later," he got up and set the dish on the table.

"I'll be in my room," he told us, picking up his copy of 'Gone with the wind'.

Soda went to talk to him, but came back a few minutes later.

"He said that he was tired. I thought we could take him to the movies or something," he said.

"Sure, go on," I told him. He went to get Pony, and, under protests from my littlest brother, the four of them left.

"I'm sorry about Pony. He's still having a hard time letting go of the past," I told Sherri.

"It's all right. I understand. Some people take longer to heal than others," she said softly.

"I wish I could help him, but the doctor I talked to said that Pony had to work through it himself. It's tough watching my little brother hurt and know that I can't do a thing to make it better for him," I murmured, content to have her in my arms.

"Well, Pony knows that you and Soda are here if he needs you," she told me. It was quiet a minute, and I gently kissed her soft lips.

"Mmmm, the best thing that happened this year was coming home and getting to know you," she murmured.

"Me too," I said before kissing her again. Sherri deepened it and pressed her body closer to mine. A shiver ran through me as I smelled her perfume, a faint scent of vanilla lingered around her. She pulled away.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Sherri whispered.

"I know we shouldn't, but I want to kiss you again," I said, frustration in my voice as I leaned closer to her.

She smiled a little.

I took her face in my hands and lowered my mouth to hers again. Sherri responded at once and our tongues danced together.

Footsteps pounded outside, then the door shoved open. We jerked apart, guilty expressions on both our faces when we saw Ponyboy standing there, his eyes filled with disgust, a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but it _is_ my curfew," he snapped.

I struggled to clear my head, but my body was still hot and it was hard to form a thought.

"Pony," I started, but he cut me off.

"Hey Darry, forget it. It's not my business who you kiss."

"Pony," Sherri said smoothing her hair.

"Don't talk to me. You don't belong here, go away," he said insolently.

"Ponyboy Michael, go to bed now. We'll talk tomorrow," I told him because I was too angry to deal with this right now.

Pony rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah I know, you're too busy right now," he implied snidely.

"Room now, Ponyboy!" I hollered getting to my feet. "I'll be right back Sherri."

I quickly went to the bedroom. Pony was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up. When I opened the door, he swiped at his eyes.

"This isn't like you Pony. What's gotten into you?" I asked, trying to remain calm as I walked over to him. .

"How can you ask that? You act like nothing ever happened, like they didn't matter at all," he burst out and then covered his mouth, horrified at what he'd said.

"Pony, lower your voice please," I sat by him. "Johnny and Dally did matter, but they are gone and we have to move on."

"She's the reason they're gone," he mumbled.

"It's not any one person's fault. A lot of events happened that night. No one is to blame. Pony, it was their time to go," I told him yet again.

"Whatever. Can I go to sleep now?" he asked me.

"Yes, but we _will_ talk about this tomorrow," I stood up and returned to the living room to find Sherri gone and a note that she would call me tomorrow. I sighed and sat down to wait on Sodapop to get home. After explaining what happened with our brother, I tried calling Sherri and when she didn't answer, I went to bed.

I watched Pony stagger into the kitchen the next morning. He looked so tired; I had to wonder if he'd slept at all. God knows I didn't sleep well. I poured a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table across from him.

"Can I go with Two-Bit to a party tonight?" Pony asked holding his glass.

"Tell me more," I demanded.

"Nothing to tell, it's just a party."

"If you don't give me any details, then I guess you can stay home," I said with raised eyebrows. I could see resentment in his eyes, but I didn't back down.

"It's a party at Shepard's," he finally said, his voice calm for once.

I studied him over the rim of my cup.

"Sodapop will be there," he told me.

"All right." I finally gave my permission. "Be home by midnight," I said standing up, because now was not the time to bring up last night.

I talked to Sherri on the phone before going to work. When I apologized for Pony's outburst, she told me not to give it another thought; that Pony had a right to think what he wanted. We ended the call with plans for a quick dinner. All day I thought about her. It was 6:30 and I hurried home to shower and change before I picked up my girl.

"Sherri, are you okay? You seem distracted or upset tonight. Anything I can help with?" I asked, because I wanted to see her smiling again.

"It's just the usual stuff. Mom got invited to a friend's house for Christmas out of town and she said that they had to go so Dad is going along with her," she told me.

"Does that mean that you will be gone too?" I asked, hoping she would be here.

"No, Mom said that she needed a break from all the hassles in Tulsa and I could stay here and have Christmas with my friends," she almost sobbed.

"You can have Christmas with me," I told her quickly.

"What about Pony? He didn't like me being there at Thanksgiving," Sherri pointed out.

"I'll worry about that. Would you like to spend Christmas with me?" I asked, hugging her close to me. Sherri nodded and held me tight.

The next few weeks were magical, as Sherri and I spent most of our evenings together. We would go horse back riding, take long walks at night or end up in the park where I would push her on the swings. I told my brothers that she would be coming over for Christmas. Pony didn't say anything, but I could tell he didn't like it. Soda told me later that they had a long talk and hopefully he was okay with it.

When Pony asked if we could have a real tree, the whole gang went one Saturday and got one. Pony had wondered off alone to look.

"Darry, here's the perfect one," Pony yelled excitedly.

I rushed over to see it. "It's pretty big. Are you sure?" I asked. By then Steve, Soda and Two-Bit had gathered around us.

"It's not too big," Soda yammered.

"Let's get it," Two-Bit added.

I sighed, knowing I was outnumbered. "All right, let's get it and go," we paid for it and put it in the truck. Pony looked happy for a change. That night Sherri came over to help us decorate the house and tree.

The days passed quickly. Mr. and Mrs. Valance left two days before Christmas. On Christmas Eve I went to see Sherri. She was upset and I could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"It's just been one of those days when old memories come back to haunt me," Sherri began playing with her hair nervously. "Bob's Mom called to see if I would come over tomorrow. I had to tell her no, I just didn't feel right about it. She then told me that I was being selfish."

"Sherri, I'm sorry," I told her, brushing the hair from her cheek.

"It's okay," she assured me. "I had some good times with Bob, but it's time to move on."

I remembered the conversation with Ponyboy. So many lives had been changed and everyone was still hurting. Would the wounds ever heal?

"Then Bob's sister got on the phone and reminded me that she still blamed me," Sherri said.

"You mean for Bob's death?" I wanted to know.

"It is my fault. Bob only went after Pony and Johnny because they were walking us home," she whispered.

"No, it's not," I told her.

"Yes it is," she said, and the anguish in her voice broke my heart.

Tears poured down her face, her body wrenched by sobs. Wishing I could take her pain away and make everything better for Sherri, I held her.

"Get your stuff; I don't want you to stay here tonight. You can have my room," I told her and soon we were on the way home. In the car we talked some more.

"Sherri, you're a beautiful person and you are n no way responsible for Bob's actions. He is. Don't take it on yourself," I told her as she reached over and laced her cold fingers with my warm ones.

Pony was on the porch when I pulled in. His face tightened when we got out, but he hid it with his book. I told Sherri I would be right in.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked taking a draw on his cigarette.

"Bob's family called her today. I didn't think that she needed to be alone tonight," I told him.

"Well it is Christmas Eve; no one should be alone at Christmas time. I can get along with her for you," Pony said looking at the moon.

"Thank you Pony," we smiled at each other.

We had dinner and the guys played cards while Sherri and I talked. She was teased and teased back. It was like she really belongs here with me. At midnight we turned in. I led Sherri to my room and took the couch since Steve and Two-Bit took Soda's old room. After it was quiet, I went out to the porch thinking about tomorrow. I'd gotten Sherri a really nice necklace with a silver cross on it.

"Darry," I turned and caught my breath. Sherri stood in the doorway in her short night gown; my mouth went dry at the sight of her. God, she was beautiful. "I didn't want to be alone," she told me.

Somehow we were face to face, though I don't remember moving. I found myself staring into her gorgeous eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I told her.

"Me too," she replied quietly tracing my jaw as I dipped my head toward her. My lips brushed hers softly at first, but when her tongue traced my bottom lip, I lost it and the kiss deepened. When she moaned, I raised my head. We were both breathing hard. As if our feet had a will of their own, we moved over to the couch and I sat down before pulling her across my lap. We continued to kiss and touch each other. Groaning I pulled away again.

"Sherri, baby, we have to stop before I lose what little control I have," I told her gruffly.

Wide-eyed she nodded and rested her head against my neck. I pulled a blanket over us, stretched my legs out on the coffee table and sighed. Sherri squirmed getting comfortable and then was still.

"Good night Darry," she whispered sleepily.

"Good night Sherri," I told her.

Loud shouts woke us up. Sherri moved and I looked into her sleepy face.

"Merry Christmas," I told her.

"Merry Christmas," she repeated blushing when she realized where we were.

It was 7:30, Soda and Two-Bit were yelling at everyone to get up. Then Pony and Steve woke up, I sighed again as I got up to start breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, toast and coffee and of course there was chocolate cake. Sherri took a quick shower and then joined us. When everyone was done, we sat down to open presents. When I gave Sherri the necklace, she'd been quiet and I thought she didn't like it. That was until she threw her arms around me. I stared at the watch she'd given me, it was a nice watch and I'd needed a new one for a long time. Sherri had also gotten Pony several new books that he had been wanting, Soda and Steve got new shirts and Two-Bit got a new knife. We played football and then sat down to dinner which Sherri helped prepare. Pony looked sad.

"Pony, its okay to remember people we've lost. As long as they live on in our hearts, Johnny, Dally and even Bob, will never be gone," Sherri told my little brother.

He took a deep breath and smiled at us.

We were missing some very important people this Christmas, but they would never be forgotten.

After dinner I got Sherri under the mistletoe and kissed her again. Amid the teasing and laughing, we decided to take a drive to spend some time alone. We ended up a block from the house, swinging on the swings, at the park where it had all started.


End file.
